The Perfect Girlfriend
by sy210
Summary: Is it possible for a human to fall in love with a robot?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N and DISCLAIMER**: _I just had to do this story. Yep i got the idea from a Japanese series so if you want to know the title of the said series or if you want to confirm it, just send me a message (coz other people might not want to know). But I definitely put my own twist on this. _

_I'm just kinda getting depressed with my other story but I promise to finish it soon. _

* * *

Precise footsteps disturbed an eerie top secret research center somewhere unknown to common folk. It was a heavily guarded facility, unwilling to give away data and findings it obtained to those unauthorized people who desire to use the information for themselves. All facts about the building were perfectly disguised. No one could ever suspect that such incredible discoveries were taking place inside.

A man in white overalls entered a strange laboratory, chrome dominating the color. There were funny machines built along the walls clearly used for research. There was a lone computer in the center of the lab, overlooking a glass pane. It looked like the room where cops interrogate suspects while other people watch outside, only larger and brighter. The man made his way towards the other person inside the room. He stood beside him and he transfixed his gaze to the object behind the glass window.

"Are you sure it'll work this time?" He said sternly, not bothering to look at the guy next to him.

"Yes sir. I'm certain." The person replied, his voice confident and optimistic.

"It better. We don't want to waste anymore funds Mr. Abrams." The man said coldly. A shiver ran down Artie's spine because he knows that if he fails it would be the end of him but he was positive that he won't. Not this time.

"Don't worry, sir. I bet my life _she's_ gonna do wonders." Not discouraged with his boss' attitude, Artie adjusted his glasses knowingly, also looking at the thing behind the glass.

"What is your next step? And for Christ's sake, stop calling it _she_." There was no anger in Mr. Figgin's voice but he might as well be. Artie never really liked this guy. So he did what he always do, ignore his dull comments. He decided to just answer the question. "I just need a test subject sir and everything will be set."

"Where are you going to find a subject?"

Before he could say anything, Artie's mobile phone vibrated in his coat pocket. He reached for it and stared at the screen.

_Incoming call Santana Lopez._

He just found the answer to his boss' question.

* * *

"Why isn't he picking up?!" Santana bellowed as she sat impatiently on the couch inside Sam's apartment. "I've been calling him for two days now! I can't believe he's ignoring me!"

"Calm down. You know how Artie is. He must be busy." Sam quietly defended the guy whom he hadn't met before. He might as well know all about this Artie guy because Santana always mentions him. But never did he show his face or his shadow near their place for as long as he'd known Santana. And that was 3 years ago. Weird.

Sam continued to cook for the girl inside his apartment. He was aware that the girl was only there to mooch some free food, but he didn't mind. He gladly invited Santana over when he could and she was always a joy to have as company.

"Yeah well, what'd you expect in a complete genius? But he's totally a complete asshole for ignoring his best friend for 2 days when she needs him the most!" Santana had no plans on dropping the argument. Sam just watched her rant amused, although he wanted her to feel better.

"C'mon. I'm sure he'll call you back. Now get your whiny butt over here Lopez. We're eating." Sam set the table but the Latina didn't budge still having a staring contest with her phone, totally ignoring the blonde. "You're ignoring me?"

No reply. But he wasn't discouraged. "If you're ignoring me then I think you wouldn't ignore this breadstick." Upon hearing the word breadstick, Santana's face perked up like a puppy does when it was going to be given a treat by his master. Breadstick was Santana's weakness. She immediately stood from the couch and made her way over to the table. Sam didn't even bother to hide a chuckle.

"Why didn't you tell me we're having pasta and breadsticks? You know that's my favorite combo." Santana started digging in without warning. Sam sat opposite her, watching his friend devour the food he made especially for the Latina. "Are you just gonna sit there and watch me eat? It's creeping me out." Sam didn't reply. He sat motionless, still watching the brunette, a smile playing on his lips. "You're not gonna eat?" Sam shook his head; he continued looking at the girl. The Latina scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. She suddenly realized something. She dropped the fork and wiped her mouth with the table napkin. "Did you put something weird in my food? Coz seriously if you did, I will go all Lima Heights on you." Santana threatened but Sam wasn't affected.

"No, why would I do that?" He innocently asked while placing an elbow on the table, supporting his chin.

"Because you are being too nice right now and you are never nice." Santana suspiciously questioned, determined to get an answer from the blonde guy across her.

Sam's smile never faltered, which was starting annoy the brunette. "You deserve some kind of nice gestures after what had happened to you." The blonde received a death glare from the girl who was clearly not in the mood to talk about whatever it is that happened. Still, he continued talking. "Was it embarrassing? Santana, how could you even face the entire school?"

Heat started to form in Santana's cheeks; she was almost close to fuming. "If you mention that again I will cut you. I can kill you using only this fork you know?" The Latina held the fork in front of Sam's face to prove her point. Sam's smug smile always annoys the hell out of Santana. His dual personality also ignites her anger. It's confusing how a person could go from a sweet guy from a stupid prick who gets his kicks by annoying her. She regretted coming over at Sam's place instantly. Why did she even go there? "You should consider wearing a brown bag to cover your face. Like Chester Mcbadbat's dad."

"Whatever! Clearly you just wanted to piss me off. Thanks for the stupid dinner! It wasn't even delicious!" Santana forcefully stood up, throwing the fork in the middle of the table. She knocked her hip on the table which resulted to some wobbling and for a glass filled with water to spill its contents on the white mantle, dripping into Sam's lap.

Guess he deserved that.

A loud slam echoed throughout the apartment, after Santana vanished from the door leaving Sam alone with wet pants. So much for making her feel better.

* * *

After leaving Sam's apartment in rage, Santana made her way over to her own place which was unluckily beside the guy's room. The blonde had been her neighbor for 3 years now ever since she started college. They were both living alone. Santana was an orphan and she luckily got the apartment from her foster parents who were never around. They don't really give two shits about her but they still send her to school so she could be out of their hair and pay them back for their expenses. (Those were the exact words her foster father told her before leaving said apartment). She didn't understand why they adopted her in the first place. Maybe it was a bet or something but she didn't really dwell on it. What's important was she was free as fuck and she could do whatever she wanted. Well, not really coz her allowance was just enough for her to survive a whole month.

As for Sam Evans' case, it was still a mystery to Santana why the guy was living alone. All she knew about him was he works at a local company near her school as a manager? someone from Human Resources? a janitor? Oh, who cares anyway? The guy was a jerk and he did nothing but to piss her off. Stupidly enough, she still hung out with Sam. She's twisted in that way.

What was also pissing Santana off was her best friend Artie Abrams. They met in elementary school, back in their hometown and they were also next door neighbors. She couldn't remember why they were friends because their personalities totally clash but something clicked and they became inseparable. Artie was a super genius. He's like the next Stephen Hawking or something minus the wheelchair and the monotone voice. Santana wasn't surprised one bit when Artie was accepted to this special university slash laboratory in uhh.. She never really knew because Artie was so secretive about it. All she knows was that it was her best friend's dream to be admitted there so she supported him even if it meant separation. However, they still kept in touch most of the time, mainly talking about Santana's college life because Artie's was boring as fuck and he said that he was sworn to secrecy. What kind of university would swear their students to secrecy anyway? Luckily for Artie, Santana was never the one to snoop for details because she was just that kind of person.

Santana entered her small apartment which had two doors, one for her bedroom and one for the comfort room. It was so freaking small that if there were more than three persons inside it would be hard to breathe. Not really, she was totally exaggerating, but still it was way too small for her liking. Oh wait, she almost forgot that she had another door leading to her favorite place inside the house. The balcony. She always feels refreshed whenever she goes out there despite the air from the polluted city. She felt weirdly peaceful whenever the cold wind hits her face. The only thing she didn't hated about staying there was the fact that Sam's veranda was just beside hers. Sam would always seem to know whenever she was thinking of hanging out there and he would have another opportunity to throw snarky comments at her which just annoys Santana to her core. Sam wasn't bad but he just gets into her nerves, that's all.

The Latina started getting ready for bed, giving up the thought of Artie even bothering to call her. When she was finally settled in her bed, the doorbell annoyingly broke the now silent and dimly lit apartment.

"What?!" She sat right up, seriously irritated. She had an idea who that person was and she would definitely give him a piece of her mind.

The doorbell resounded once again and Santana couldn't hold back anymore. She sprinted towards the door getting ready to open it. "I swear to god Sam if this is not important I will –"

"You will what?" Santana was dumbstruck. She didn't expect to see...

"Artie!" She engulfed the boy in a tight hug and he hugged back. They swayed for a bit due to the force of Santana's tight embrace and Artie was needing air at the moment. He held her shoulders and pushed her away from him carefully. "It's nice to see you too Santana." They exchanged smiles and the Latina led her friend inside her apartment.

"So what brings you here?" The brunette started as Artie comfortably positioned himself on the couch. The Latina placed a canned soft drink in front of the guy who immediately opened it and drank. Santana sat beside her friend waiting for him to finish his drink. She missed him so much that she almost forgot that she was upset with him. She suddenly slapped Artie's arm which he was using at the moment to support the canned drink in his hand. He almost choked as the liquid seeped out of his mouth.

"What the hell Santana? I was drinking!"

"Yeah and I was calling you!" She blurted out. She wasn't shy showing her feelings towards her best friend. "I needed to talk to you and you kept ignoring my messages and calls!" She practically shouted.

"Hey, just take it easy okay? I didn't answer because I wanted to surprise you. And I wanted to talk to you in person too. I think your problem isn't one to be settled on the phone." Santana's face softened as she heard what Artie had to say. "But, I'm sorry okay? I'm sorry for not calling you back but I'm here to listen. What's the matter?" Santana took a deep breath and began telling Artie what had happen to her for the past few months.

She began by telling Artie about Rachel Berry. Rachel was the most popular girl in school. Not because she was a cheerleader or a hot, sexy girl, she was actually the opposite. She was popular because she was a star on the rise. Everyone knew that she'll be successful in whatever industry she will get herself into. Broadway or Hollywood. Everyone wants a piece of her. Although she hadn't even graduated yet, the girl got offers here and there. She appeared in several commercials and TV programs. She also had this awesome voice that would melt the hearts of thousands of people once she releases her album in the future. To say that Santana was attracted to Rachel Berry was an understatement. She was pretty sure she was in love with the girl and she wanted Rachel to be hers. So she decided to go after her.

As luck may have allowed it, they became good friends for a year. Santana was happy to be a part of Rachel's life. She worked hard for being there though. She succumbed to her every whim, followed her around like a dog, gave in to every request like she's some sort of Rachel's genie. Santana felt like she had a chance with Rachel Berry. Well, until recently.

Rachel wanted to do something. Something Santana was nervous to do. She wasn't sure if she could comply but she eventually gave in anyway. Not that she had anything to say about it, because she definitely wanted it as well.

Rachel asked for Santana to have sex with her.

At first, the Latina couldn't believe her ears when the shorter girl proposed to do it. She didn't question why and she didn't think twice although something was tugging the back of her mind. They weren't even dating but who was she to complain? Rachel wanted to sleep with her! Her! Santana Lopez! Her prayers were answered.

After they had done the deed, Santana felt she was on cloud nine. It was totally the best she ever experienced. Only one thing left to do. Make Rachel officially hers.

She decided to do that 4 days ago and if she could undo it she would.

Rachel Berry stomped on her heart, crushed it, threw it on a blazing fire, pounded it with a hammer, and humiliated her face in front of the whole university. She was so ashamed of herself that she didn't dare show her face in the student body up until now.

Santana planned to ask Rachel after the latter's performance in the school's auditorium. She had it all figured out. She would ask the help of a crew backstage and she would grab a microphone and just get it all out there. Fortunately, everything went according to plan except the part when...

"Rachel Berry, will you be my girlfriend?" Santana was on her knees, on stage, in front of the entire student body. The crowd was silent, anticipating Rachel's response. The Latina felt like a hundred years passed while waiting for the girl standing in front of her to answer.

"What the hell are you doing Santana?" Rachel's voice boomed out the auditorium, her lapel mic was still on.

"I-I'm asking you to be my girlfriend." Santana simply replied. However, she was getting self-conscious as the time goes by.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I like you! And we slept together." She mumbled the last part but she was still holding the mic directly into my mouth so everyone still heard it. Stupid!

Someone laughed in the crowd and it didn't take her seconds to realize that it was Finn Hudson, the other most popular person in school. He made his way towards the stage and stood beside Rachel, towering over her. "You slept with her? Congratulations babe!" He said cheerfully, having that idiotic expression he calls a smile. He placed his arms around Rachel's shoulders and the latter smiled at him with adoring eyes. He was leaning in to kiss Rachel until Santana interrupted.

"What's going on?" A confused look was shown in Santana's features.

"Did you seriously think Rachel likes you? She is straight as a ruler. And besides she's dating me." Finn bragged. It took all of Santana to not punch him on the face, she couldn't though. Santana was all talk but she couldn't actually hurt a fly.

"What?"

"Are you stupid?" Finn knelt in front of me and closed the gap between us. He lowered the mic in my hands, aware of the eyes watching us and the prying ears. Then he whispered to me, "She just used you for a little experiment. She needed to know the experience for a role she's auditioning for."

Santana felt like shit. She was used. She thought she and Rachel had something but the diva just used her! She felt like someone just knocked the wind right out of her. It hurt so much like someone stabbed her chest over and over. Not to mention the humiliation of being rejected in front of a lot of people added to the pain in her chest.

She didn't realize she was spacing out until she felt hands on her shoulders motioning for her to stand up. "Santana Lopez everyone!" Finn Hudson mocked and the crowd went wild. They cheered and applauded for some reason. Was the reason her stupidity? Probably. Santana sprinted out of there as fast as she could. Then she couldn't remember what had happened after that.

"What a bitch!" Artie commented after Santana finished her story. He took a swig of the canned beer Santana laid out for them after he finished drinking his soda.

"Hey, don't call her that!" The Latina crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Artie. She was aware the Rachel could be annoying and bitchy sometimes but Santana liked her nevertheless.

"Why are you still defending her? After all that she did to you?" He asked, confused.

"Yeah she used me, but she was very nice to me. I bet that Finn Hudson was the one to blame." Santana thought about what had happened through. She couldn't really hate Rachel no matter how she tried, but she was angry. She kept dwelling on the incident and it all went full circle to Finn the giant load of crap. "I bet he was a bad influence on her."

"You don't really believe that, right?" Artie couldn't believe his ears. Santana's logic is off sometimes.

"I do." She said but it didn't convince Artie. He knew his best friend was heart broken and that's why he was there. He will end Santana's heartache and he will also have his test subject.

"No you don't." The boy argued back. "But do you want to feel better?" The question caught the Latina's attention and when Artie saw that his best friend was interested, he felt extremely excited.

"What do you have in mind?" Santana asked as she watched Artie pulling out a briefcase she didn't notice the guy had earlier. He placed it on top of the coffee table, opening it in the process. The Latina's eyes widened when she saw that it wasn't a normal briefcase. It was a laptop.

Artie has this proud look on his face. He always felt that way whenever he could show off his gadgets to anyone. But this time, he felt prouder because he was showing off to Santana.

"What is this?" The girl questioned while Artie was booting the laptop. Weird sounds were heard while it was opening, like broken signals or something. Santana had no idea.

"I have something that could help you but I need your help first."

"What?"

"You have to answer some questions and you have to answer them truthfully okay?"

"How would a bunch of questions make me feel better?"

"Just trust me on this."

Even though she had no idea of what was happening, Santana agreed to do whatever Artie said. "Fine."

"Good." Artie smiled at her. "Don't worry though, these are very easy questions." The boy guided Santana in front of the laptop. He let the girl take over and the Latina immediately read whatever was on the screen. She skipped reading the instructions because she already saw that it was a multiple choice type. What she had to do was very obvious.

"_Question 1. Do you want a lover who is taller or shorter than you? A. Taller B. Shorter C. Same height Note: Please enter your height._" Santana read aloud. She furrowed her eyebrows. "What the hell is this Artie?"

"Just answer the questions Santana. I promise you, after you're done, you'll be happier than ever." He simply said.

"Ugh! Fine. These are stupid questions by the way." The Latina rolled her eyes and tried to focus on the questions. She clicked on A. Taller because she hated the thought of being with someone shorter than her. It would just remind her of Rachel. If her best friend was trying to hook her up with someone, then she wanted Rachel's opposite. Artie, in the meantime, turned on the television. There were a lot of questions so Santana might not be done for a while.

Santana kept reading and answering the questions, occasionally mumbling to herself. _"Question 5. Brunette or Blonde? A. Brunette B. Blonde. C. Preferred hair color"_ _What the fuck is this question?_ She eventually clicked on the letter B coz she's too tired to think of another color as of the moment.

The list goes on and on.

"_Question 28. Your lover is a talented...? A. Singer B. Actor C. Dancer D. Musician"_ She clicked on C because Rachel was a good singer and actor. She also hated musicians because they are weird and noisy, so she chose C.

"_Question 41. Your lover is good at...? A. Cleaning B. Listening C. Arguing D. Bragging"_ _This question doesn't even make sense. Who wants a lover who's good at arguing? _She thought to herself. She clicked on B.

"_Question 65. When you're having sex, is your lover... A. Top B. Bottom C. Both?" _Santana blushed at the question then she clicked on C.

"Question 71. Seriously? How many are these fucking questions?" She glanced at Artie who she found sleeping soundly on the couch behind her. She didn't realize she had taken up an hour already. She shook her head and still tried focusing on the questions even though she was also dead tired. _Why am I even doing this?_

"_Question 82. When having sex, is your lover... A. Dominant B. Submissive C. Rough D. Gentle E. All of the above_" Her cheeks flushed again at the question. No way would she answer this with Artie watching. She knows her friend was already asleep but she glanced at the guy again to check on him. Good. He was still asleep. Then she clicked on E.

"Question 100. Is this the final question?" She said to herself. "_Is your lover... A. Possessive B. gets jealous often C. Relaxed D. Doesn't care at all_." _Urgh, let's just get this over with._ She couldn't even remember what she clicked.

Santana kept on answering and answering countless questions and frankly she didn't even think about some of her answers. Was Artie gonna hook her up with someone? Or was this a trick for her to join a social networking site for desperate people who want to have lovers? She lost track of her thoughts when she finally got to the last question.

"_Any additional comments or suggestions?"_ It says. She typed what she had in mind. "I just want someone who will love me unconditionally for who I am and accept all of me."

And with that she drifted to sleep.

* * *

_A/N 2: yey or nay? _


	2. Chapter 2

_I took long I know.. I'm sorry.. but I would just like to thank everyone who commented on this story... :)_

_Happy Holidays everybody! ^_^_

* * *

"Hmm… Stop it." Santana tried prying herself away from the hot blonde whose face was currently buried in the crook of the Latina's neck.

"But you like it." The blonde simply replied and continued sucking on Santana's pulse point. An embarrassing moan escaped the shorter girl's mouth which made the blonde smile. "See?" Santana felt a wet hot thing going up on the side of her jaw, what was that? She closed her eyes at the sensation. This was getting outta hand. The Latina knew that this wasn't supposed to happen. And even though she was enjoying this, she should stop.

"Santana…" The blonde breathed out. "You're so hot." The tanned girl felt the same hot thing on her lips and it was brushing hers, asking for entrance. She did her best to keep her mouth closed but they automatically parted and she felt the thing inside her mouth. _This couldn't go on_. She thought. She gathered all her remaining self-control and pushed the girl off of her.

"No, we can't do this." Santana immediately missed the warmth of the girl's mouth. Any person would be insane to stop a hot make out session with this girl whose sex appeal and beauty was beyond this earth. But it won't make a difference because she already considered herself insane when she let the girl kiss her.

The blonde sported an adorable pout and it made Santana feel guilty. It also made her regret her decision but she had to stand her ground. "But why?" The taller girl asked.

"It's not…" The Latina began but she couldn't think of anything to add. She thought that it was really obvious but when she glanced at the blonde who was straddling her lap looking confused as hell, she began to think of an answer. "Okay… It's not okay." _Really? That's the best you got?_ She mentally slapped herself. Even herself wasn't convinced.

"Why not? You're my girlfriend. It's normal to make out and do this stuff." The blonde said like it was very natural. Santana's face contorted and she slightly pushed the girl away so that she could stand up. The blonde took a seat on the couch and continued to stare curiously at the Latina.

"For the hundredth time, I'm not your girlfriend!" Santana shouted. She paced back and forth in the living room, thinking of something to help her win the situation.

"Yes you are. You're the one who kissed me first."

"It doesn't automatically mean that I am your girlfriend! I just followed the instructions!" She emphasized her argument by lifting the big ass book of instructions that came with the girl.

"I also follow instructions." The blonde said, not backing down, although she was very calm. "And I am programmed to love you."

Santana rolled her eyes.

_Yeah right. _

* * *

Artie never really explained why he made Santana answer those stupid questions that night he came by. Her best friend just told her that those questions were for information gathering and he needed it for an experiment. A girl's opinion, he said. The Latina did not mind it at all. However, she found the true purpose of it herself two weeks later.

An annoying rap on the door awoke Santana from her slumber. She blindly reached for her phone on the bedside table. 6:30 AM. The fuck? Who wakes up in this hour on a Sunday?

The obnoxious knocking didn't stop. Santana groaned and made her way to the door. "Why don't they just go away?" She mumbled sleepily. All the knocking was making her head ache. She didn't bother to check her reflection or comb her hair, she just wanted to yell at the person at door and go back to bed.

"Stop with all the knocking! What do you want?!" She greeted the person outside the door. It wasn't the best welcoming gesture but the person was disturbing her sleep so it's only fair. She has the right to get annoyed.

She looked up and saw a guy dressed in ridiculous yellow overalls. She couldn't stop the judgmental snort. "And what are you supposed to be?" The guy just ignored her snarky comment and said in a formal tone, "Am I speaking to Ms. Santana Lopez?" The Latina quizzically stared at him. "Yes? Who wants to know?" Instead of answering the question, the guy handed her a mini tablet that awfully looked like a mini-iPad. "Please place your thumb here." He said.

"What is this for?" But before the guy could respond, Santana's eyes widened as a big ass box the size of a two-door refrigerator – or even bigger was being wheeled inside her house.

"Hey, what the hell?! I didn't order this! Whatever this is!" She yelled trying to stop the other two delivery guys from placing the box in her living room. Of course she failed miserably. She went back inside the house staring at the large box, mouth hanging. The men placed it haphazardly in her small living room taking up all the space. "I said I didn't order anything! Take this back!" I said pointing at the large box lying there.

"We can't do that I'm sorry." The ridiculous yellow uniformed guy said. He saw Santana still holding the tab and clearly, she didn't place her thumb on it so he took the girl's hand and placed it himself. It beeped in confirmation, leaving Santana's mouth hanging wide open. "We'll be going now." He motioned for the two other guys to follow him out as Santana burst her final plea. "Hey take this with you!" But the men just ignored her and they were gone.

The Latina stared at the box curiously. _What could possibly be inside this crap?_ She recalled all her previous actions the past week. Did she do online shopping? Did her parents decide to give her an early birthday present? Did somebody steal something and then it was delivered by mistake here? Was this a practical joke? Or wait… Maybe somebody was trying to kill her and inside this box is a bomb of some sort that would blow her up into millions of pieces?

_Psh, like that'll happen._ She rolled her eyes to herself. If somebody wanted to kill her they could just do so while she was walking down the street. It's a know fact that she could use her words to destroy somebody but she lacked the physical power to defend herself. She's a small girl after all. And in her opinion, sending a huge ass box to kill her was a waste of money and effort.

Pushing away all the silly and stupid thoughts she was currently having, she took small steps towards the box, her guard still up, examining it closely. It appears to be harmless but she wasn't taking any chances.

She knocked thrice on the box's surface and she put her ear on it, not sure why but she always see people doing this on TV. She heard nothing and it would be disturbing if she did hear anything from inside this crap.

Getting impatient, she decided to just open it to get it over with. She won't lie that her curiosity was eating her and she was dying to know what's inside this box. What if it's money? Or some perishables? There she goes again. She shook her head a bit and concentrated on the task at hand.

Santana rounded the box to look for an indication of an opening but the thing was sealed shut. _Now what?_ She looked closer and she noticed that there was a tiny gap that held the box together which was jammed with nails. A hammer won't help because the nails were practically one with the wood. She knew what she needed – a crowbar.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

The Latina's head shot to the door. _What was it now?_ Barely 15 minutes just passed before those guys left and now somebody was knocking on her door again?! Damn it! What's wrong with everybody?! And why won't they use the doorbell?

Still she dragged her feet towards her apartment's entrance, but this time, she called out just for good measure. She doesn't want those guys to be back again with another unknown package.

"Who is it?" She said behind the door.

"It's me, Sam!" The Latina went quiet. _Crap! Sam's here!_ She couldn't possibly let him in! She didn't want to explain the big wooden shit currently inside her house. She didn't even know what was in it. She needed to get rid of him fast. "Santana? Are you alright in there?" Sam called out again when the Latina didn't answer.

Santana opened the door, but only wide enough for her face to fit in and stick out. She saw Sam standing in front of her doorway looking pale and white as the winter snow. "What do you want?" The woman said a little bit harshly. She really didn't want to be in this position right now and all she was thinking was to get rid of Sam right away.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked, his voice laced with concern.

"Why won't I be?" Sam kept on peeking inside Santana's apartment which didn't go unnoticed by the Latina. "It's just that I heard you screaming and when I looked outside, some guys in yellow were walking away from your door. Did they hurt you or anything?" He said worriedly.

Normally, Santana would find this situation suspiciously sweet but she didn't have time for this. "Yeah, I'm okay." She uttered quickly with disinterest. "Uhm, do you have a crowbar I could borrow?"

"Why do you need a crowbar?" Asked Sam. Santana could hear the gears on the blonde's head working on some scenarios on why she needed the tool but she paid no attention.

"Just give me the goddamn crowbar 'kay?" Santana snapped. Sam knows that Santana hasn't been a morning person and he knew that he could've unleashed hell on himself just by knocking on the girl's door before 9 AM. He didn't want to aggravate the Latina any further so he quietly went back to his room and get the item the girl needed.

When he arrived, Santana immediately grabbed the tool from his hands. "Are you gonna use that to murder somebody because seriously Santana I don't want to go to jail knowing that my fingerprints are on that crowbar."

"What the fuck are you talking about? Just scram okay? And don't bother me the whole day. Don't even go outside of your balcony. Don't even breathe. Nod if you understand me." Sam nodded automatically. "Good. Now, if you'll excuse me. I'm gonna return this crowbar as soon as I can." And with that, she slammed the door loudly in front of Sam's face.

* * *

Santana stood there with her mouth agape. After 30 grueling minutes of attempting to open the freaking huge box, she finally succeeded. What she saw inside was truly unexpected.

A curled up body of a naked blonde girl lay inside the crate. The most beautiful blonde girl she had ever seen, in fact. She never really noticed that she had a thing for blondes because well, she was distracted by Rachel who was clearly a brunette or a brown haired girl, whatever. But looking back, all of her crushes, boy or girl, may it be a celebrity or a random person, they were blondes. Rachel was just an exception.

She was currently thinking that those yellow outfitted fools sent her a body of a dead person because the girl wasn't breathing. She remembered knocking on the wood earlier and if this person wasn't dead, she would've responded, right? Santana's heart was pounding in her chest. Sam was right, she might go to prison! But she didn't murder this girl!

Repulsed by the thought of touching a dead person, she swallowed her fears and took steps closer to the body. She was right, the girl was unmoving. She was good as dead. But there were no signs of anything that could be the cause of her death. She watched too much crime and murder shows to know if there was something, anything that indicating that the person was killed.

Maybe she was poisoned? But there were no signs of bluish or purplish coloration on the girl's mouth, lips, or face. (Yup, she knew that. She was that good.) It just seemed like the girl died in her sleep, like a modern version of Sleeping Beauty. Too bad though, because there was no mistake that this girl would've been super hot if she were alive.

She was about to close the lid of the box, and deciding that this was all a stupid mistake. She didn't lay a hand on the girl and there was no proof she killed her. So she would just call the police and explain her side. But when she was halfway putting the lid on, she noticed something odd.

Beside the dead girl was a very gray book, like a dictionary or manual of some sort. She scrunched her eyebrows and carefully took it out of the box without touching the body. She read the front cover of the book.

"Perfect Lover Series .02" She mumbled to herself while staring at the pink bold letters and numbers on the book, hearts with wings surrounding it. "Cheesy." She uttered in disgust.

Out of curiosity, she turned the first page of the book. She expected to see lots of words in super small fonts that could knock you out of boredom just by looking. But she was greeted with the same bold letters like on the front cover of the book. It was like she was reading a kindergartener's text book. Santana read everything aloud. "Thank you for purchasing the Perfect Lover Series." She turned to the next page. "This is the Perfect Lover Series' instruction manual for that smooth journey to your happily ever after." She turned the page again but couldn't help but commenting, "Journey to my happily ever after? What the fuck is this shit?" She glanced at the sleeping or dead form below and continued. "To boot your perfect lover, you must give her a kiss on the lips."

_Kiss on the lips? WHAT?!_

"Is this book freaking serious?" She flapped the book and scanned through some pages. They were stuff that she didn't want to read or too lazy to read it. It was so thick it could be used as a murder weapon like the crowbar. But everything seemed legitimate and she was also dying to know what would happen if she kissed the sleeping or dead girl.

"This is like weird fairytale shit. Do I look like prince charming, about to kiss sleeping or even possibly dead Sleeping Beauty?" As she was complaining, she lowered her head and leveled it with the blonde's face. She leaned in, unconsciously closing her eyes. She felt soft thin lips but they weren't warm. It was like the girl was really dead.

Santana was about to freak out for being stupid and kissing a dead person when suddenly, the lips she were kissing started to respond. It suddenly gotten warm and it moved against her lips which made her open her eyes in horror.

The Latina stared in shock as she saw the most amazing blue eyes she had ever saw. It was staring back at her and it was blinking. She backed off to see the naked blonde girl trying to sit up and prevent her from falling backwards. Santana roamed her eyes over the sexiest woman she laid her eyes on. Wow, this girl suddenly became all the "–iest" she had ever seen. The instruction manual was right; the girl was perfect in every physical aspect possible. Maybe except for the boobs because she definitely had bigger boobs than this woman but it was still round and proportional to the girl's body.

She wasn't aware that she was standing there awkwardly for the last 30 seconds until the silence was broken by the girl. "Hi there, lover."

The girl… She could talk? Of course she could. But why was she…?

Before any comprehensible thoughts filled her mind, she felt another pair of lips against her own and a strong body pressed up against her. She groaned in surprise but she unconsciously kissed back and let the girl attack her with her perfect mouth. Santana felt hands roaming all over her body and was dangerously close to parts of her that she didn't want to be touched by a stranger. She willed herself out of the blonde's grasp as she pushed her harshly.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" She shouted. But she immediately felt bad as the blonde girl sported and adorable pout which would've made Santana do everything she would want. But her resolve didn't crumble. She couldn't be involved with this strange being.

"I'm just kissing my girlfriend." The blonde said quietly, still looking dejected.

"Girlfriend? Me?" Santana asked incredulously. How could the girl think that she was her girlfriend?!

"You were the one who kissed me right?" The blonde asked simply. The Latina took several seconds to respond. She wanted to lie but there was no point. They were the only ones in her apartment and she couldn't place the blame on anybody else. "So?"

"So I was right!" The blonde suddenly became all cheery. "You are so beautiful and hot." Santana's eyes widened at the girl's bluntness. However, her cheeks warmed with the sudden compliment. The blonde girl was coming towards her again and she could see lust covering those bright blue eyes. Santana was tempted to do sinful things to the girl as well, coz hello? She was naked and sexy and hot and perfect. Who wouldn't want to tap that?

Their faces where about a breath close and all they needed to do was lean a bit further and their lips would touch once again when a noise made them jump out of their little bubble of libido. Santana's phone was producing a blaring noise of what she calls a cool ringtone. The Latina reached for it and saw that her best friend Artie was calling.

"So did you receive it?" Once Santana placed her ear on the phone, he was greeted by Artie's overly excited voice.

"Received what?" Santana responded but her eyes immediately wandered to the naked blonde girl in her living room who was currently sitting on the couch and examining the TV's remote control.

"You know, the package!" Artie said, a little bit worried that the thing didn't reach the Latina. But the reports of his men were clear and Santana's thumb print was on the tab, confirming a successful delivery.

"You mean you were the one who sent me this weird dead girl?!" A crack made it's way in Santana's voice due to her frustration. So it was from Artie then?!

"Dead? She isn't awake yet? Did you read the manual?" Artie asked rapidly. Suddenly, he heard a blasting noise on the other end. He also heard some scuffling and a muffled, "Hey, turn that thing off!" Then it clicked. .02 was awake!

"So you booted her up huh?" Artie said cheerfully. "How was she?"

"Wait hold up! Let me get this straight, you were the one who sent me this sex toy? Why?" Santana asked all too loudly. She was keeping an eye on the blonde while talking to Artie because the girl suddenly pranced around the house like she owns the place.

"Santana, she's a robot and she's not a sex toy—"

"Do you wanna have sex?" Santana's eyes widened at the blonde's sudden question who was currently invading her personal space. Artie heard it as well and he stopped blabbering instructions.

"Not a sex toy huh?" Santana sarcastically asked.

"Santana—"

"No shut up Artie! I don't know what your deal is by sending me this thing but just take it back okay?"

"No I can't do that! I…"

"Just get your ass over here and take care of this or else you would find this thing at the dump got that?!" With that, the phone went dead, leaving Artie distressed on the other side.

* * *

"What's your name?" The blonde girl asked. She was not naked anymore because Santana couldn't take anymore of the girl's advances on her while she was naked. She decided to lend her some of her clothes that were big enough for the blonde was taller than her. They were now sitting on the couch, while Santana was going through the instruction manual she read earlier.

It didn't take her by surprise when Artie said the girl was a robot. It was pretty obvious and more logical than a dead girl coming back to life. But the girl was so humanlike that no one would ever suspect that she was a robot. The girl acted nothing like one. But sometimes, Santana noticed that she lags a little bit than normal. Maybe because she already knew the girl was not human. But if she weren't, Santana would've just shrugged it off.

"Santana. What's yours?" The Latina just gave in to what the blonde asked. But not sex. She thought that they won't be spending a lot of time anymore once Artie had arrived. She would make sure the robot girl would be out of her life as fast as possible.

"I… I don't have a name." The robot girl said sadly and Santana stopped scanning the manual and she looked at the blonde beside her. "You have to name me."

"Me? Why me?" Santana asked. She was scanning furiously through the manual about naming the robot but there wasn't anything on it.

"Because you are my girlfriend. You own me. I'm yours. So I need you to name me." The blonde said as if it was a well known fact.

"No. You are not my girlfriend and you are not mine." Santana stubbornly countered. "Stop saying that okay? I can't think of ay names so let's just skip that for now." She was trying her best to stay calm and to not yell at the blonde anymore. It was to painful to see that adorable pout.

"Okay." A few minutes of silence had passed. Santana was glad that the blonde was learning to stay quiet while she was still reading the book. But she was surprised as a hand was taking the book from her own and she was being carried effortlessly so that she landed on the blonde's lap.

The blonde started sucking her neck and Santana couldn't help but moan at the contact. "Oh God." Santana mumbled. She felt the girl smiling as she continued her ministrations. The robot's hands wander on the smaller girl's back while Santana had her hands on the blonde's head. Then she realized what she was doing.

"No! Stop." She stood up from the girl's lap and sat at the couch. "I want to figure you out first okay? I have to read this manual." Santana grabbed the book again and started reading it completely ignoring the other girl. At least she tried to.

She felt eyes boring into her and she couldn't help feel uneasy. "Don't you have to do anything else than stare at me?" Santana asked a bit annoyed.

The blonde shook her head in a cute way while smiling. "I can't look away from you. You are so beautiful and sexy." The blonde said. Santana tried to ignore the comment but she surprisingly blushed again. _Damn it._ "Besides, all I need to do is love you for the rest of my life."

Santana stared at the blonde incredulously. _I bet she was instructed to do that._ She thought. _I couldn't let her get to me. _

The two of them spent the rest of the afternoon going over the manual. At least Santana did. The robot girl just kept on looking on to the Latina, studying her every action. At first she was bothered but Santana got used to it after 6 hours. She noticed that the blonde getting tired and her blinking slowed. That's what happens to a real person when they are tired right?

"If you are sleepy, then go and take my bed. Just sleep." Santana instructed.

"I don't sleep." The robot said.

"Right~" Santana said slowly. "But why do you look so tired?"

"My battery is running low. I just need to recharge." The blonde replied. She pulled her legs up and she rested her head on her knees. She then hugged her legs and stared into space.

"That's how you recharge?" Santana didn't get any response from the blonde. She needed to take note of that. When she charges, she doesn't respond and she has to be in this sitting position.

Her phone chimed, indicating she received a text message. It was from Artie.

From: Artie

Sorry I can't come today. I'd definitely be there tomorrow. Please take care of .02 for me. And I promise to answer all your questions tomorrow.

"Tch, yeah right." Santana rolled her eyes and didn't bother to reply to her best friend.".02 huh? Is that supposed to be her name? That's just stupid." She decided she had to think of a better name that would suit this beautiful robot goddess recharging beside her.


End file.
